Arahitogami
A background of slavery, loathing and being cursed by all, was always forced to fight for his life, allowing him to build up several usual abilities. Being of both bloodlines, he combines traits from both of them, but the insect that he chooses to use is much more different than anything. Compatible with bees and beetles, the insect that has naturally chosen him is the bee beetle, an experiment by the Kamizuru who sought to use him as a war tool for when they launched their full scale attack onto Iwagakure. As such, techniques were taught to the boy, but the mentality that he was a sin of nature was embedded into his being, for he would become strong but would always remain loyal. After his escape from his own clan, he adopted a new name and alias for only those truly close to him know of his real history. , his new identity, is a genin hailing from the corrupted, war infused village of Iwagakure, representing the dependent state of the country. Entering the Chunin Exams, this is merely a test for Arahitogami to determine if he is truly ready for the mission that they hold for him in the near future, a mission that is truly dangerous in nature, but one that may tip the civil war in his favor. With his background molding his essence, Arahitogami seeks to do one thing and that is to be recognized, acknowledged as something more than the products from an angry, unspoken god. Partnered up with a mistress of the weather, his very first ally since entering Iwagakure and the only one that truly knows who he is. Appearance Despite his enslaved status, the royal blood that coursed throughout his body, the physical and spiritual energies which made up his being created a royal looking man; seemingly inheriting the royal Kamizuru's phenotype. While blessed with this appealing appearance, which seemed to be preferred over the traditional aburame look, he was cursed simultaneously. The enslaved find themselves envy of his appearance, as he looked too much like the royal blood that resulted in their captivity. They hated him for it and he was loathed for it. For his heritage he was hated among the Kamizuru and among the Aburame. He never seemed to fit anywhere and his typical facial expression reflected this. His rough upcoming, it would only be natural for the child to possess a tough looking expression. His eyes are filled with a viscous like look, similar to that of an intense glare. In addition, a scowl seem to remain on his extremely long visage, as the scowl seems to never falter even under circumstances where he laughs. Under his attire, due to his training and the fact that he requires a well toned body to properly host the bee beetles that he manipulates for his own body, Arahitogami is very muscular and well developed cardiovascular wise. He has unique hair-cut, having light brown hair at the top, then on the sides and the back where the amount of hair fades slightly, the hair becomes a darker brown. In addition, his eyes are small and hazel colored and his eyebrows are small, neat and clean. The typical appearance of a royal indeed. Above his physical, naked traits is his unique attire, one that he assumed after his escape from his clan. A green-brownish shirt makes up the first upper layer, with brown suspenders that run along the sides. Following this is a dark-brown sash, over white pants that are tucked neatly into dark brown boots that reach slightly above the ankles. Lastly is a small, light brown jacket with the emblem of the Kamizuru and Aburame clans on each shoulder, one on the right and one on the left. However, both emblems are combined together, molded into one to signify his origins with a giant one of the back. One last thing that could be seen on the sides of Arahitogami were mobile nest for his unique insects, connected to the seal in his body, it would naturally take chakra from him and inject it into the nest, supplying him with the control over the unique insects inside. These insects were normally employed when the half breed was tired, incapable of summoning others from within his body. Image Gallery Personality Emerging after the events of the to a world so decimated that one would assume it was hell, Arahitogami is an angel in hell, a light shining in the ugly dark. A man seen is as this by many, radiates compassion to everyone he meets through his actions. Through his actions, Arahitogami is seen as a kind man. Appearing as a completely different man than his own history would imply. His background, hailing from a cruel world, is disgusting in nature, so evil and so saddening that the fabricator of this story nearly believes it himself. Rape, violence, poverty, hunger were among the few things that Arahitogami was forced to experience, due to the corruption of the government of his small society. His people were among those who were treated poorly, their humanity forgotten, lost in the Kamizuru royal's own pile of shit that they released anywhere they pleased. As such, humanity was destroyed within this small society, people were killed by each other or by nature, and chaos created a haze which blocked out the sun. Those who were of a pure royal heritage were treasured; they were born lucky. For those of the corrupted heritage, Kakumei's especially, were lucky to be born. Those of corrupted heritage were expected to live to twenty four, if even that old. A sad fate, predetermined fate was what they were given, but then a savior emerged with a gift to bend the metals of the world to his whim. Arahitogami became known as a savior, a god. Regardless of his god-like status and the symbolism associated with him, Arahitogami was always a man of realistic nature, as he was often the one who was forced to negotiate with the pure bloodline, as he was the only one allowed to open up his mouth to them. Growing up in a cruel world by time he had barely reached puberty, Arahitogami is one who sees the world for what it really is, never possessing any false sense of reality or even hoping that something will happen. He would take matters into his own hands, shape his own destiny, and control his own fate. From an early age, he had learned this, and he embraces this message of shaping own's own destiny to heart. Embracing this, Arahitogami is noted for possessing a very strong work ethic. He rarely ever request for help or lets anyone do anything for himself, completing task no matter how troublesome as he believes that he has to do it. This extends to honing his skills as well, being considered a "training hawk". Indeed, this label is correct. Arahitogami, believing that he must do everything himself, forced himself to train and hone his skills to protect everyone, all the time. As a result, his skills were honed greatly and he was capable of launching the rebellion to free his captive brothers and sisters. Taking up all of these different responsibilities, Arahitogami lacked very little time to make personal connections with others, even of his own family and was socially awkward. His amazing power, incredible decision making, leadership status and awkwardness made him truly unapproachable, untouchable. His godlike symbolism was unexaggerated, truthful in nature. Regardless of what he had done, Arahitogami was loved outwardly, but subconsciously, everyone loathed him, envied his power. To them, he was nothing more but a slave, a tool to protect them. More importantly, he was a narcissist. That was there excuse to subconsciously hate him, for they hated themselves for using someone who sincerely wanted to help them, both bloodlines had that in common. An analyst, someone who watches rather than take action for that is what was always best, Arahitogami knew of their subconscious hate for him. His realistic disposition allowed him to see truly into their hearts, into their mind and determine why they hated him. He could see that they hated him due to their suffering and how he was gifted. They were jealous and he could only blame the people who put them on the bottom, who provided them with little opportunity to grow; the government, the aristocrats. His experience with people, with his own government has caused him to adopt a hate for corrupted politicians. Arahitogami believes that leaders should desire to benefit the people and place nothing else above that, not even their own life of their own family's life. If they do place anything above the benefit of the people that they govern, they should be removed from power immediately, but not killed, for being killed creates a cycle of hate that cannot be stopped. As such, Arahitogami does not believe in killing unnecessarily, but for those who have a certain mindset must be terminated permanently. Background The battle between the Kamizuru and Aburame ended in the obliteration of the Kamuzuru Clan along with their fall from grace. Those who survived were said to have returned to Iwagakure, only to be shunned and disgraced by their own fellow shinobi. However, a few of the clan survived, taking a few of the Aburame with them as slaves, survived and reproduced. Both bloodlines formed a society together, however the Aburame were naturally at the bottom. This society loathed the Aburame, so much that the captured Aburame were denied certain rights. As a result, they did not advance far in society, in fact they barely advanced since their arrival. They were essentially slaves, not truly shinobi, but in truth they were lab rats for the Kamizuru. For generations, they lived in a small village alongside the Kamizuru, but their restricted rights prevented them from advancing as shinobi. As such, they were forced to "volunteer" as paid servants, indentured in nature. Birthed, Sinful Baby Life, Enslaved Royalty Rebellion, Born Anew Natural Skills Aburame, Chakra Harvesting For generations, the Kamizuru Clan sought to recreate the Aburame's hiden ability to harvest insects within their body, to avoid the trouble of having to summon them from an entire different plane. That is the reason they lost originally to the Aburame, for they had easier access and didn't have to rely on a summon to control their insects. The Kamizuru, for the bees did not feed on their chakra, used the summoning technique to command them, rather than having the ability that the Aburame held. Without this, they would continuously lose to the quickly advancing Aburame society within Konohagakure, despite the extensive research that they used their own captive Aburame. One day however, a child belonging to an Aburame woman and the Kamizuru Clan's head would be created; the greatest evil known to the clan, however possibly the first major scientific advancement in the society. The Aburame's physical, internal physiology allowed them to host these bugs, and the child had inherited this. Half Kamizuru and half Aburame, he would be capable of hosting insects similar to the Aburame, however mobile nest and his own chakra were used instead of his own body. More similar to the Kamizuru than the Aburame, they could experiment on him and possibly discern what they needed to do to host their own insects. Obeying him was his own unique type of insect and his ability to host insects was the only reason that he continued breathing, for he proved useful to the clan in whole. Kamizuru, Insect Summoning The aburame, although they are born with the capabilities to easily access their own insects by allowing them to pass through various pores in the body, the membrane is irritated, giving a different physical appearance. As such, many are socially awkward and where large amounts of clothing to cover up this irritation caused by the insects. While good fighters, they lack the typical appearance and the social skills to become leaders or to hold any authority anywhere. As such, they fail to rise to social rankings that can progress them as a clan and are limited to being warriors, soldiers for people to dispose at will. While the Kamizuru lacked stronger combat abilities, they held greater political ability due to their well developed appearances and unique charismatic attitudes due to easier exposure to many. The Kamizuru however still did hold methods of bringing their bees to the battlefield, sometimes transferring them in bigger bunches. The Kamizuru made use of a very unique summoning technique which allowed them to summon bees from a specific area where they contained them, giving them dominion over them through the summoning, but not through their own chakra. Regardless, the summoning allowed them to summon bees incredibly quick and in larger amounts than the aburame could, for insects exiting the pores could not exit quickly enough to match the amount that the Kamizuru could summon. A technique taught to Arahitogami, for he does not possess the ability to allow his own insects to pass through his pores, instead utilizing the summon in a different manner, a manner that the Kamizuru sought to replicate. Hybrid, Summoning Harvest The sinful combination of both clans, Arahitogami employs both traits and techniques that he inherited from both clans. While he was able to form the symbiotic relationship between himself and his own insects through his chakra, he can not host them properly in his own body due to the inability to allow them to enter and exit through his pores due to a physiological issue. As such, he has different methods of employing the gift supplied to him by the Aburame. Carrying around two mobile nest, Arahitogami allows his insects to dwell in their as his chakra is transferred into their through a unique seal, giving him dominion over his own insects. As such, he allows them to live in those mobile nest and feed on his chakra, while getting control over them as a result. On the side of his Kamizuru heritage, the mobile nest were not for leaving and entering, but for cultivating, reproducing, surviving and living. As such, they gates are sealed to prevent any other insect to interfere with the rarity of these insects, the uniqueness of them and allows them to constantly reproduce un disturbed. As a result, when needed for battle Arahitogami summons them out of the mobile nest. However, unlike the Kamizuru's own summon, the chakra cost is much less, barely requiring any due to the fact that they are right on his side, along with the fact that the summon is just to bring them out of the nest and not under his control for they already obey him. Also because of the distance, the speed that they are summoned is much quicker, almost instantaneous in truth. The speed and amount of chakra surpasses that of the quickest Kamizuru summoner despite the child only being a genin. Abilities Though filled with potential, his lack of proper training even in regards to his own family's hiden caused Arahitogami to developed oddly, even among those of his village. Loathed by everyone, he was only taught what they were forced to teach him. All other techniques were discovered naturally by the hybrid, mastered naturally and implemented naturally. His background, forced to learn techniques as his life depended on his success as an experiment, Arahitogami was always shown to possess great amounts of potential because of his ability to seemingly learn on his own intuition, but due to a lack of proper training it was never tapped upon, until he entered Iwagakure. With little time before the exams, Arahitogami's abilities have barely been expanded on by the tutors of Iwagakure, however his advancement has been extremely quick. Chosen for a mission by the elders of Iwagakure and the Tsuchikage himself, Arahitogami potential is recognized and the Chunin Exams is seen as simply a test to ensure that he is truly ready for this mission. Due to his underdeveloped abilities, Arahitogami makes use of his well developed intellect to strategically stay one step ahead of his opponent, using the environment and all of his resources to his advantage. Apart of their fighting style, the Kamizuru Clan required large reserves to use their summoning technique to summon and control their very own insects to access their techniques and required even more chakra to allow these insects to generate their techniques on a large scale level. As such, over the generations the Kamizuru Clan adapted to this extremely high demand for chakra by increasing the amount that one could hold, but the quality of this chakra severely decreased, thus more was needed than the average shinobi could do, but they were capable of using their techniques much easier due to this. On the other hand however, the Aburame Clan needed more potent chakra to satisfy the taste bud of the insects that fed off of their chakra. Since these insects simply obeyed them, chakra seemed to not be needed to for them to attack, thus the need for large reserves was not a requirement among them. Because of this, they adapted and developed more potent, tasteful chakra, but the amount able to be stored decreased greatly. The perfect hybrid has adopted the best of both worlds, inheriting the incredible reserves along with the potency of the chakra for his abilities demanded it. However, unlike both clans, Arahitogami suffers greatly as a result. With this large reservoir of powerful chakra, comes incredibly terrible chakra control, naturally and because he was not properly trained as a shinobi. For this reason, techniques that exist outside of the hiden often cost Arahitogami much more chakra than it would for others, exhausting him quite easily in fact; as a simple transformation technique can nearly drain the child. As such, he poor chakra control, which is predicted to never get better due to the natural, genetic issues that interferes with it, thus it is said that his only skills shall lie in his hiden and that alone. For this reason, genjutsu is a weakness to Arahitogami, for he possesses no skill to dispel it nor cast it. Accompanying his muscular physique, honed from working in the fields for the royals of the Kamizuru Clan along with his intense training, Arahitogami has a developed physical prowess worth praise. Although a majority of the time, his bugs are employed and do most of the damage to his opponent, Arahitogami does much more physically to ensure that they are dropped into the correct position. Speed wise and strength wise, Arahitogami does not seem to truly excel and is simply proficient, but the manner in which he uses this proficiency is worthy of praise. Unlike a majority of both his clans, Arahitogami is a mobile fighter, moving, planning, dodging and attacking while on the move to ensure that he isn’t an easy target for his enemy; often using his surroundings to take cover and unleash his assault and then immediately moving to avoid being cornered in. For this tactics, both strength and speed are required. Strength is required to allow him to move quickly while carrying the mobile nest for his unique insects, which are noted to be quite heavy, especially with millions of insects living on the inside. Speed is required so that he can move from cover to cover, dodge attacks and such while also attacking and summoning bees. For this reason, he has developed a unique fighting style among his fellow brethren and has trained his physical body to ensure that he can keep up with this fighting style. Hybrid, Clan Abilities Engineered genetically by the Kamizuru clan decades ago, they bided their time and waited for the time where they could truly utilize the bee beetle creation. Half bee and half beetle, it adopts the properties of both the Kikaichu and the bees used by both clans. Adopting qualities from both species, the bee beetle has two primary qualities that it inherited from the original species, prior to the combination. From the Kikaichu, the bee beetle inherited its major ability to absorb chakra. The second ability, originating from the bee, the bee beetle also possesses the ability to inject extremely potent venom. Genetically, these two abilities are greatly enhanced, with a swarm capable of stealing one’s chakra in a matter of minutes and one subduing to the poison in a matter of minutes. Like the Kikaichu, the bee beetles have a lifespan of a few hours, thus they are expendable and are easily used in combat. However, upon their death, they seem to excrete the venom in the form of a vapor. Obviously immune to their own poison, along with Arahitogami building up resistance to the dangerous venom, their death seem to have no effect on one another, allowing Arahitogami to sacrifice a large amount of them to generate a large field of misty poison and sending others in to ensure that the target is killed. The bee beetle has two different poisons, one that is stinger based and another that is mouth based. The poison that the bee beetles transfer from their stingers is one that causes paralysis through pain. The stinger delivers the venom to the bloodstream, in which Peptides and enzymes in the venom break down cell membranes, spilling cellular contents into the bloodstream, this breach causes the injured cell to send signals back to the brain. To ensure the continuous flow of pain, another chemical within the poison stops the blood flow in the area, thus the blood stream cannot carry away the venom. The poison that the bee beetle spread through their mouth is similar to that of acid, one that destroys the flesh of another, by breaking down the very cells that make up the flesh, destroying them by breaking away their chemical properties. In an attempt to generate large amounts of them, the Kamizuru clan engineered that one bee beetle female can have up to one thousand children, making it nearly impossible for one to truly run out of them. As such, Arahitogami always has large amounts of them, regardless of how many he sacrifices, for their life cycle always ensure that a female is their to reproduce. Newly acquired, the bee beetle can leave pheromone markers that alert other bee beetles to the place where marked, making them wonderful methods of tracking someone, making Arahitogami a wonderful tracker and scouter. Bestowed with this ability from both clans, Arahitogami can communicate with all insects that come in contact with his chakra. He is able to understand speech from them, every sound they screech, mutter, speak and even the emotions of the insect. A majority of the time, the communication between Arahitogami and the insect/insects that he is communicating with is telepathic, mind to mind. His ability to communicate with insects of all kind is extremely resourceful for information can be transferred easily and a spying is natural. Strategist, Deceptive Tactics Forced to make tough decisions, engineer of a full scale rebellion, Arahitogami’s upcoming has ensured that he would become an amazing strategist. Politically, Arahitogami is able to manipulate others through their emotions by analyzing them as people then based on his resources can arrange an event that uses these people and resources effectively. However, his specialty lies on the battlefield, for he considers himself to be a support-type partner. Tasting a hint of weakness, Arahitogami does not design strategy based on logic entirely, but makes use of emotion as well, for he realizes that emotion is one’s strongest weapon. It is said because of this method of strategizing, Arahitogami can truly become compatible with his partner, for by understanding their emotional state he can design strategies that ensure their emotions will benefit them rather than place them at a disadvantage. This unique method of strategizing is what defines him and what makes him an excellent strategist. Stats, Quantitative Skill Quotes Trivia new world order